


Another Night, Another Day Goes By

by mastrechef



Series: the night is not as it would seem [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Basically everyone will show up at some point - Freeform, Character Study, Dealing With Guilt, Developing Friendships, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Guilt, Naminé's powers aren't explained well so I make up stuff, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Re:Mind, Witch Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), i will tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastrechef/pseuds/mastrechef
Summary: The search for Sora finally makes headway when Namine uses her power over his memories to locate him. They are lead on a merry chase as Sora continues with his own efforts to return to his friends. All of them end up finding more than they bargained for.Delves into the character's headspaces and how they deal with the repercussions of all past events, while also acting as a continuation of the story.
Relationships: Naminé & Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: the night is not as it would seem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a big thank you to everyone who left kudos and/or comments on the first part of this series. I mainly write for my own enjoyment, so it's very gratifying to see others enjoying my writing as well. I can't promise to update regularly, but I'll try my best. Anyway, without further ado, here's the next installment.
> 
> P.S. I've done minimal editing, so let me know if there's any glaring mistakes.

Despite the early hour, the town was already bustling with activity. The handful of cafés and the singular pâtisserie were swarming with hungry people looking to break their fast before the day’s work. Coffee and tea was passed out in abundance to supply everyone with their morning brew. Early-rising children with too much energy tumbled about underfoot playing silly games of make believe.

High up above watching from the castle, Namine absently sipped at her chamomile tea and admired the view. The restoration efforts had come a long way in bringing Radiant Garden back to its former glory. Only recently had work begun on the world’s namesake, with Aerith taking charge on planning the layout and design of the new gardens. She already had a stunning personal garden around the house shared by the Restoration Committee and had even shared a few clippings with Merlin that he placed in pots throughout his house. Soon, the whole town would be inundated with flowers.

All too quickly, Namine found her thoughts drifting back to her own plans for the day. Her fingers clenched around her mug of tea. Thinking about it made her anxious. It was too early to be psyching herself out with the others still several hours from arriving. She needed a distraction.

Draining the rest of her tea, she made her way towards the castle kitchens to return her mug. Dilan and Aeleus, kind as they were to her, took their duties as guards very seriously and she didn’t wish to bother them. The same was true of Ienzo. To Merlin’s in was then. At the very least, Riku would be there as Merlin had made a room for him to stay at during his frequent visits.

The morning air was brisk—but refreshingly so—as she walked, slow and unhurried. She would never tire of being able to wander freely wherever she wished. So much of her previous existence had been spent as a caged bird, exploited for her powers, then tossed aside when she expended her usefulness. The trauma lingered, but was made easier to bear when she could roam without limits.

Before long she was pushing open the door to Merlin’s house. Merlin himself wasn’t present. It was just a groggy looking Riku staring balefully at the coffee machine as he waited impatiently for it to finish brewing. Namine giggled at the sight. “You know, if you stare at it any harder, it might catch fire.”

“Leave me alone,” he groaned, collapsing face first into the table, arms splayed out comically. “I’m not a morning person like you.”

“No, you’re just a powerful, accomplished keyblade master who can’t function without caffeine.”

He groaned again and aimed a very Sora-like pout at her. “You’ve been hanging around Yuffie too much.” The coffee maker chimed to signify it finished its cycle. Riku perked up at the prospect of finally getting his so called “sweet nectar of the gods.” Coffee fiends were so dramatic about their obsession with the drink.

Much more sedately, Namine seated herself at the table while her friend practically inhaled an entire pot of coffee. “Speaking of Yuffie, are she and the rest of the Committee stopping by today?”

Riku paused with his topped off mug halfway lifted to his mouth. “Aerith for sure will be coming by. I promised to help her with gardening today until Axel—sorry— _ Lea _ , Roxas, and Xion got here. I don’t know about the others.”

“I see.” Namine nodded decisively. “She won’t mind an extra helping hand then.”

“Need a distraction?” he guessed, a knowing look in his eyes. Not waiting for confirmation, he continued in a softer tone, “I know this is difficult for you. To push through your insecurities and go through with it anyway… it shows the strength of your heart. It’s something you share with Sora and Kairi.”

She smiled back at him in heartfelt thanks. He really was a dear friend and always managed to say just what she needed to hear. Truly, she was gratified to have his support, particularly in regards to today’s plans. She was going to need it. With any luck though, they’d finally have an idea about what happened to Sora.

When Aerith showed up to retrieve Riku, she was delighted to have an additional volunteer in Namine. Her passion and enthusiasm for plants was infectious. Both of them trailed after the sparkling woman to meet up with the rest of the workforce and get cracking. The morning flew by in a blur as they toiled. It felt good to keep busy and the work itself was rewarding too. Noontime crept closer and a break was called. Namine sat back on her heels to survey their progress. There were patches of greenery here and there, however most of the finished result wouldn’t be visible until the seeds had time to sprout. She stood, brushing the dirt from her knees. Looking up, she caught sight of Riku jogging over from where he had been working across the courtyard.

“I got a message from Lea. He says they’re on their way.”

Her fingers twisted together in a nervous habit as the anxiety returned. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her center. “Right. Shall we grab a quick lunch before heading back to meet them?” Riku nodded his assent and they headed off.

Seeing through Namine’s brave front to the ball of nerves underneath, Riku couldn’t help but feel guilty. If he had done something different, if he had stopped Sora from leaving, then maybe they could have found another way to save Kairi, and Namine wouldn’t be having to push aside her fear and self-loathing to use powers she had come to despise. But thinking like that only made him feel  _ more _ guilty, because it’s not out of the realm of possibility that if Sora  _ hadn’t _ gone after Kairi, she would have been lost forever. His fist clenched in frustration. There had been no good options. So matter what, it seemed Riku was doomed to lug around this heavy burden of guilt.

Riku and Namine ambled into Radiant Garden’s main square just in time. A dark corridor opened in the courtyard and out walked Lea, Roxas, and Xion, donned in the protective black coats for the occasion. “The sea-salt gang has arrived,” Lea announced grandly with a theatrical bow. “So, what did you call us all here for?”

“Moral support, mostly,” Riku answered. “But first, Namine has a few questions for Roxas and Xion.”

The two in question turned to share a glance, then looked back to Namine. “What did you want to ask us about?” Roxas asked. If his guess was correct, and he suspected it was, she was going to ask about their connection to Sora. Why else would she single them out specifically?

“I was curious whether either of you have been having strange dreams lately, or had any thoughts or impressions that seemed out of place.” Both replied in the negative. “I see. Fairy Godmother mentioned two others aside from Riku whose dreams were connected to Sora. We’ve been trying to determine who the third might be.”

The group made their way back to the castle. Along the way, Namine explained in detail the fragments of Sora’s memories she had seen due to her passive connection to him. Furthermore, she discussed her plan to actively dive into his memories in order to see them clearly and try to determine his current location.

At the castle gate, Ienzo was waiting for them. He called out a perfunctory greeting before cutting right to the chase. “It will just be me joining you. Master Ansem and Even are busy preparing Miss Kairi to be woken up.” Namine flashed him a grateful smile. What went unspoken was the fact that she still felt uncomfortable whenever Ansem was in the same room, so it eased her nerves a bit to know that he remained halfway across the castle from them.

A room had been set up in preparation for this venture. Namine sat with a stack of papers and a pen placed on the round table in front of her. To the left sat Riku, and Ienzo stood a bit back and to the right with a second stack of papers and extra pens in hand. The rest took their seats around the table. Namine placed both hands palm down on the table to avoid nervous fidgeting. All that was missing was a handful of candles and it would look like some sort of seance.  _ Maybe I should be a mystic rather than a witch, _ Namine reflected nonsensically. She tabled that thought and let her mind drift, wanting only to view Sora’s memories and not actively tamper with them. It brought her into a trance-like state.

To Riku, her thousand yard stare was mildly disconcerting, as was the dream-like quality to the way she moved when she picked up a pen and began rapidly sketching. As soon as she finished a page, she swept it carelessly to the side. Riku snatched them out of the air before they could fall to the floor. This went on for several tense minutes, Ienzo supplying more paper when Namine ran out, until at last she put down her pen.

She blinked back into awareness, rubbing at her temples as a dull ache throbbed behind her eyes. Together, the group spread the drawings out on the table to inspect them. Featured prominently was the city of towering buildings and a boy with light hair and two different colored eyes. Some were close up portraits, others depicted him battling Sora. Riku tapped at one, frowning. “Fairy Godmother’s been helping me reconstruct my dreams in more detail. He’s the one who was watching me from above. I’m sure of it. Do you know who he is Namine?”

“Not clearly,” she replied. Viewing memories was like watching a silent film. She had an instinctive understanding of events, but many of the nuances remained out of reach. “I do know he had a hand in bringing Sora to that city.”

“What about this place?” Xion pointed to one of the last sketches.

“This is The Final World. My own memories of it were hazy, but looking through Sora’s memories has brought some clarity back; it was from here that I called out to Terra’s lingering will to help you at the Keyblade Graveyard. Sora left the city and returned to this place.”

“This is where Sora is now? What kind of place is it?”

Namine frowned. “I’m not entirely sure.” It was strange. Sora acted as if he knew the place when passing through with Kairi, but prior to that, she couldn’t find it anywhere in his memories. Also, there was a block of memories somehow resistant to her powers. Things weren’t adding up.

“Hey, who’s this guy?” asked Roxas. Namine broke from her reverie to see him squinting at the sketch. “He looks just like Sora.”

“As if we didn’t have enough Sora look-alikes already,” Lea grumbled.

Leaning closer to look at it as well, Xion started in surprise. “It’s Vanitas!”

“Wait.” Lea tilted his head back in thought. “Wasn’t he one of the thirteen Seekers of Darkness at the Keyblade Graveyard? Why would he be with Sora? Xion, what do you know about him?”

Xion shook her head. “We never actually talked. All I know is that he was once an apprentice of Master Xehanort. Do you have any information Ienzo?”

“I’m afraid not,” the researcher sighed in disappointment. “With our focus being on scanning Miss Kairi’s heart to aid in the search for Sora, and everyone else going off to complete their own tasks, we have not had the time to consolidate everyone’s knowledge into a single database, let alone had the chance to study it.”

Riku chimed in to add his two cents. “I think Aqua, Terra, and Ventus know him. The problem is, they’re still in the Realm of Darkness looking for clues and we don’t know when they’ll be back.” He clenched his fists, this time in determination. Finally they had a solid lead, one he felt optimistic about. “We should go to Master Yen Sid. He should be able to tell us more about Vanitas and about The Final World.”

* * *

Sora threw his fist in the air and let loose a loud whoop. “I did it! I finally beat Yozora!” Laughing joyously, he spun about in circles, celebrating his victory like a kid with a sugar high. Things were looking up now. He was no longer stuck repeating a battle he couldn’t win, he was back on familiar ground—or rather, familiar water—and he now had Vanitas with him. Where to go from here and what he needed to do next, he didn’t know, but that didn’t matter. Progress was progress, and it had always been his policy to look on the bright side and focus on the positives.

Eventually he calmed from his merrymaking, figuring it was time he moved on. He had friends to get back to after all. Shading his eyes from the sun, he peered in every direction, hunting for any kind of landmark. Nothing was distinguishable beyond the cloudy blue sky above and the constantly rippling yet completely solid watery surface under his feet. He shrugged and picked a direction at random, heading off hands tucked behind his head.

He went on for some time seeing nothing but open sky and water. There were no white structures with strangely shifting gravity, nor could he find any of the stars he had spoken to before. This place was endless, and with no identifying markers, who knew if he was anywhere near where he’d been the last time. For lack of anything to see along the horizon, Sora started scanning the water below as he walked, hoping something might stick out or provide any sort of direction.

It took a while to notice, but after much scouring Sora managed to make out a strange shape in the water. It was a dark, indistinct mass far below the surface he was standing on. “What are you and how do I get to you?” he wondered aloud.

Suddenly, he recalled something Goofy had said back when they were trying to get to Olympus. “May your heart be your guiding key, huh? If it worked then, I see no reason why it wouldn’t work for this too.” Everything always reeled back to the heart. Sora should know by now to trust his to lead him where he needed to be. In a shower of sparkling light, he summoned his keyblade. He pointed it down at the dark shape and focused.

A pathway opened in a beam of light. Sora dove in and began the long descent. When the dark mass was finally visible, it became apparent just what it was. He touched down softly on an unfamiliar Station of Awakening, dim and crumbling. Looking around, he spotted more and more of them scattered across the infinite waters of The Final World, many of them twice as deep below the one he stood on. Examining the Station he stood on more closely, he noted that the cracks and missing pieces completely obscured the image of whoever this once belonged to. However, it was worth it to try, so lifting his keyblade once more, he aimed it at the Station below him. It illuminated gradually, flickering like a dying fire. Once the whole platform was lit, there was a distinct  _ click. _ The world shifted.

He now found himself in a brightly lit tiled square, surrounded by purple roofed buildings. The tiles were laid out to form stars around a large round water fountain placed in the center of the square. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was a girl. She had vibrant auburn hair tied into two long tails and wore a white dress with black accents. She appeared to be waiting for someone. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora could see blurry shapes darting about the connected streets and in and out of nearby buildings. Frankly, it was kind of creepy. He stepped forward, intending to ask the girl about this place.

BONG! Sora jumped in fright as the deep resonant sound of a bell rang out. Towering above the surrounding buildings was the source, a massive clock tower that he thought he’d seen somewhere before. BONG! He had looked away from the fountain for barely a second, but when he looked back, the girl was gone. BONG! Everything started turning staticy like an old film. BONG! BONG! Colors bled away, leaving the fountain square painted in shades of gray. BONG! BONG! On the seventh toll, the ground beneath Sora’s feet vanished and he fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my docs half-finished for a while now and I just now finally got around to finishing it. It probably took me so long to write because not a whole lot actually happens, but this chapter sets up important stuff for later.

Yen Sid’s tower was a masterpiece of magic. Outside, it didn’t look like much, but stepping inside was like entering a whole other world. The interior constantly shifted to suit the needs of the host, much like Merlin’s house, yet on a grander scale. Doors would appear and disappear as need arose for the connected room, whether it be a library, a guest room, the kitchen, or even a pool. The possibilities were boundless, not constrained by the limits of space or lack of materials. The stairs, although they never changed in appearance or orientation, were enchanted to take you exactly where you wished to go. Unless you were Lea. He swore up and down to anyone who would listen that the tower had it out for him, and the stairs always took him on the most circuitous roundabout path possible.

The group, sans Ienzo who of course remained in Radiant Garden, ascended the stairs to the office situated at the top of the tower. Master Yen Sid had to know they were there, because he always did, but Riku knocked at the door anyway. It swung open of its own accord and the old sorcerer beckoned them inside.

“Riku, Namine, Roxas, Lea, Xion,” he greeted with a nod, regal as a king welcoming his court. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We might have a lead on Sora,” said Riku, taking point. “We had a few questions and were hoping you could help us.” He continued on to explain what little he had gleaned from his dreams as well as everything that Namine was able to pull from her latent connection.

Master Yen Sid knew nothing about the city or the boy who had fought with Sora, but he did explain Vanitas’ backstory, his connection to Ven, and his part in the events that culminated in the loss of Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. He added his speculation as to the relationship between Vanitas and Sora, and for what reason they might be together. It was something they wouldn’t be able to confirm without actually finding the two, although it was possible that Ven would know. Just another thing they’d have to ask him upon his return.

“As for the other place that you saw,” said Yen Sid, “The Final World lies between the realm of sleep and the realm of death. When the heart and the body perish at once, those hearts with strong desires or strong regrets may find themselves in The Final World. However, it is a fragmentary existence. Without anything to tie them to the living world, they are but shadows of their former selves.”

Roxas blanched, and he was far from the only one. “Then, does that mean Sora…” he trailed off, unable or maybe un _ willing _ to finish the thought.

“Not necessarily. It is possible to enter the final world through the realm of sleep, but the circumstances for doing so are not well known.”

“Is there anywhere else we could go to learn more?” Riku asked.

The old sorcerer steepled his fingers as he deliberated. “Perhaps there is a place,” he said eventually. “However, it will not be easy to find it. It was sealed off long ago.”

Xion’s brow furrowed in concern, but it was Lea who asked, “Why? What happened?”

“Once, there was a world that was home to a great many keyblade wielders,” Yen Sid began. “It was where all were trained and where our histories were kept. It also served as a nexus of sorts. However, not all worlds have knowledge of keyblades, and of those that do, not all view those who wield them in a favorable light. Conflict arose between the keyblade wielders and the worlds they sought to protect. This encouraged a splintering of beliefs among the keyblade wielders as our numbers dwindled. Some became discouraged by the treatment and gave up the ways of a protector.” He paused and sighed regretfully. “Many of us simply left to safeguard the balance in our own ways. I was not there to witness the end, to witness the self-destruction.”

“The place you seek is called Scala ad Caelum. It is where Xehanort, Eraqus, and myself had trained.”

The group barely had a moment to process that information when a brisk knock came at the door and in walked Aqua. Her eyes widened momentarily at the sight of all the others already crammed into Master Yen Sid’s office.

Riku gave her a small smile. “Aqua, did you guys just get back?”

“Wait, where’s Ven? And Terra? Are they alright?” Roxas interrupted before she could answer.

“Ven and Terra are fine,” Aqua replied, but there was something not quite sincere in her smile. “They’re back in the Land of Departure. I just came here to update Master Yen Sid on our search of the Dark Realm.”

“We’ve got news for you too. We might know where Sora is,” said Riku.

“Really?” She sounded genuinely relieved. “I felt bad coming back empty handed, but if you’ve found your own leads then that’s great news.”

Following a hunch, Namine faced the older woman and spoke up for the first time since coming to the tower, “Do you think we could swing by to see Ventus? There were a couple of things we wanted to talk to him about.”

There was the slightest fraction of hesitation before Aqua responded. “I don’t see why not. I’m sure he would love to catch up with you guys.”

Namine pursed her lips and continued to stare at her. Riku and Roxas both caught on to what she was up to and did the same. The blue-haired keyblade master faltered under their onslaught. Expelling a tired sigh, she caved, answering the unasked question hanging in the air.

“To tell you the truth, Ven’s been acting a bit strange lately.”

* * *

“Hey kids, I’m home!” With arms spread wide open, The Master made his grand entrance to finally reunite with his old apprentices. And how fitting it was that this reunion take place in home sweet home, sunny old Daybreak Town. Any of the reactions he had expected, fury or delight, disbelief or satisfaction—none of them greeted him. Instead, Ira, Invi, Aced, and Gula all stared at him incredulously from their seats. He slumped dejectedly at the lackluster response. “What, no welcome back? No tears of joy for your old man?” He perked up and it didn’t take a stretch of the imagination to see the lightbulb flashing over his head. “Oh I know!” the Master exclaimed. “You’re awestruck at my miraculous return. Well, surprise! Today’s your lucky day!”

Clenching his fists in anger, Aced growled much like an actual bear. “You act as though we should be happy to see you when you left us to turn on one another.” His accusatory aggression had the others raising their hackles, tension palpable.

“Aced!” Invi barked in reprimand.

The Master rocked back on his heels, hands on his hips. “Oh, I see how it is. I’m just gonna hang back here with Luxu, since he actually appreciates everything I do.” He could feel their eyes judging him as he spun in an about-face and made to march back to where Luxu was leaning against the wall.

“Master, I do have a question for you.” Ira’s voice had The Master freezing mid-step. “How is it that we’re here? I thought Daybreak Town was destroyed.”

He spun again to face Ira, but his explanation was interrupted before it could begin by Aced’s fuming. “Is that really what’s most important here? I want to know: what was the purpose of all this?”

“That’s enough, Aced!” snapped Invi. That was the match that lit the powder keg. All at once, the tense atmosphere exploded. Everyone was talking over one another, arguments about loyalty and judgement escalated and lingering grievances were aired until things were a hair trigger from turning violent. The Master looked helplessly to Luxu, who proceeded to shrug at him, clearly stating “You’re problem. You deal with it.” How supremely unhelpful.

Like a soldier gearing up for battle, he steeled his spine before interjecting himself into the cacophony. “Hey now, let’s calm down and talk about this rationally.” His words went unheeded, the others too busy screaming at each other to pay him any attention. Heaving a heartfelt, forlorn sigh, The Master did something he really wished he didn’t have to do.

The study darkened as the sun outside was eclipsed and the day turned as black as night. The Master’s form seemed to grow, filling the room so that he loomed menacingly over everything else. Silence fell immediately. In a flash, all returned to normal. Once more, the sun was shining brightly and The Master was back to human-sized proportions, hands tucked behind his back like everything was business as usual.

He preferred not to flex his power in such a way, but needs must. He cleared his throat in emphasis. “Now then,” he said. “I’ll answer all your questions one at a time. First, Ira’s question. It’s true, Daybreak Town was destroyed because of the Keyblade War. So how can we be here now? Simple. This is not the original Daybreak Town. It’s an aggregate based on our memories.” He began pacing before his apprentices as he lectured. “Now, as for Aced’s question, the purpose behind my instructions to you was for the five of you and your unions to become a catalyst. Back then, the world was full of light, and as such it was unbalanced. Anything unbalanced in nature seeks to form an equilibrium. That’s why there was a rising surge in darkness, then the Keyblade War, and BAM! You got a spark to kickstart the formation of a new world.”

Invi shook her head, confusion evident. “But why would you have us do that? Why aid in the destruction of the world?” she asked.

“I thought we were meant to protect the light,” said Ira, equally as bewildered.

The Master waved a hand as though warding off a particularly annoying fly. “It would have happened eventually. All you did was speed things up.” This did nothing to assuage their concern over their past actions.

Proving to have different priorities than the others, Gula piped up to ask his own questions. “What about Ava? Why is she not back as well?”

“Didn’t Luxu explain this?” He threw a glance at the person in question.

Luxu raised his hands mock defensively. “Come on, don’t look at me like that. I told them clear as day. If Gula chose not to take me at my word—well, that’s not  _ my _ fault, now is it?”

The Master had to concede the point. Rounding back to Gula, he said, “She fulfilled the role I gave her and went out to complete her own mission.”

“But what mission? What did she do?” Gula was persistent.

“Ah well, she found out some truths she didn’t like and went in search of some outside help in order to do something about them,” he clarified without truly explaining anything. While lacking in details, it was nevertheless true. Ava had demonstrated herself to be quite devious when she put her mind to it. It was nothing he couldn’t account for, so he had left her to it. Her interference in his plans made things more interesting, gave it a little spice. Just so long as it didn’t come back to bite him. And it wouldn’t. Probably.

“I want to look for her,” declared Gula.

The Master shot that idea down. “Nah, I wouldn’t recommend it. You may find you no longer see eye to eye, and trust me, she can be quite ruthless in pursuit of her perceived justice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random notes on characterization: I see Xion as being the most empathetic of the bunch, in addition to being the most optimistic, much like Sora. But she also tends to be much more quiet and reserved.  
> Roxas on the other hand is the paranoid worrywort. He's lost a lot, only to gain a lot back (an actual life, old friends, new friends) so he constantly worries about losing it all again.  
> So far Lea/Axel has been relegated to the background, but I see him as the grounded one. He'll act as comic relief to lighten the mood, or offer quiet support as needed. Also, it hasn't come up yet, but I feel like Roxas and Xion would default to calling him Axel, so with them he goes by Axel and with everyone else he generally goes by Lea.


End file.
